Meet Ema
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Just another day for the Ghostbusters.  Well, what happens when the most unlikely couple find a strange doll?  Answer: A good happy time.


**Meet Ema**

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this story does not belong to me. _Ghostbusters_ characters belongs to **Dan Aykroyd** and **Harold Ramis**. _Shadow the Hedgehog_ belongs to **SEGA** and _Dark Magician Girl(Mana)_ belongs to **Kazuki Takahashi**. _Ema_ the Doll is an OC that belongs to a person named **xdarksoul07x** who I know through the Deviantart website.

Sorry if the characters might be a bit out of character but this is a collab fic that I've worked on with my friend **NUTCASE1733** so give him some credit too when you have the time. Thank you and I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a regular and busy day within the streets of New York City. Huge crowds of people walking by and minding their own businesses while cars drove around in the streets going about Rush Hour traffic. The citizens of the Big Apple were so busy with their own lives that they didn't take notice of a young couple walking by. Especially seeing this couple are not who they appear to be.<p>

"Wow! Everything within this city's so cool, Shadow darling! The streets here are so busy yet full of life too!"

"Busy as ever like when we first came here," her boyfriend Shadow said while in the guise of his human form to avoid an uproar from the locals. "It's a good thing that considering our past work, we don't have to worry too much about keeping hidden."

"That's good too, darling," the blonde woman Mana said playfully as she snuggled up close to him. "Especially seeing how much I love to snuggle up against your fur. Heheheheh."

Shadow smirked at his girlfriend's affections right as he spoke, "Don't worry too much about it. Anyway, the firehouse should be coming up if memory serves."

"Heh! Okay! And once we get there, we..." was all the blonde girl could say before she notices a unique antique store of some kind right across the corner and started to beam at the sight. "OH! Look at that, Shadow!"

The disguised hedgehog looked at the store to which his girlfriend was glee over with a curious look on his human face, "What is it?"

Mana giggled at her boyfriend's words as she points at the sign "Anna's Rare Finds" right near the front top of the building, "Heheheh. What else, silly? An antique shop! I've actually heard from most of the monsters in my world that most magic objects usually end up in places like this. But personally, I just like to browse around for any rare pottery."

This actually got the Ultimate Life Form's attention as he looked at the building being speaking up, "Hmm. Considering what your friends have said, it could also be wise to keep an eye out for magic items. Just in case, you know. We could take them to Egon and Ray to see what they might be."

Mana giggled at her love's words right as she hooked one of his arms to her own as they head towards the shop, "Good! Let's go, my snuggle bunny!"

The odd couple entered the antique shop while taking a glance within it. In the store hung numerous objects that looked to be around decades or even centuries old. Most seem to be from different cultures around the world while some appear to be made of different materials. But from what the couple saw, nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. Of course, the young blonde with her black and red haired boyfriend wasn't discouraged as she looked on with child-like glee.

"Whoa! This place is really varied despite being a bit huge and crowded! I wonder what we could find here?"

"Hmm. Only one way to find out."

Shadow wandered around the store along with Mana as they saw the numerous items on the shelves. He then noticed an old toy train set that seem to be dated around the 1950s and smiled as a thought came to him, "Heh. Peter would really like something like this."

"Well, we'll be sure to tell him all about it for when we're done here, my darling snuggle bunny," Mana giggled right she happily looked on the items from the old rugs to checking out books from a bookshelf. "Seems like despite being very old, no magic can be found in either of them."

"Too bad, it would have been nice if we could find an authentic magic carpet."

That was when an elderly voice spoke up, "Excuse me kids, but did I overhear you looking for something special?"

The two outworlders turned to the person, a friendly old woman, who is smiling sweetly at the two. Mana broke the ice as she spoke, "OH! Well, nothing really, miss. We're just browsing around."

"I know, but I overheard that you were acquainted with the Ghostbusters. There are some items we have in storage that I'd like to have an opinion on if you don't mind. Since you mentioned you were interested in magic and such I figured it'd be worth your while."

"Well, I don't mind it at all miss seeing that I've got a sixth sense for these things and..." it was all that the blonde magic user could say right as she noticed something at the corner of her eye in the shelf that made her squeal with joy. "Eeeeee! What...a...cutie!"

"Oh, that doll caught your eye?" the old shopkeeper said as she looked to where Mana found the doll. "There's an interesting story behind it."

Shadow pondered about his girlfriend's happy squeals as he turned to see an old fashioned doll on the shelf Mana's attention was. The toy seemed to be the size of a toddler while wearing a black dress and sports short but lovely blackish purple hair. His attention, however, was on the frightening claws that are on its hands. Other than that, the doll seemed harmless enough.

To all other people, with the claws, it would seem to be something out of a horror movie...of course, Mana isn't like other people.

"Eee! Well, I think that it's cute!"

"So do I," the female shop keep smiled as she looked to the doll. "In fact, her last owner passed away recently and in his will he said that this doll should go to one who could truly cherish it. The doll ended up here since it's been around for about a hundred years. It's in remarkable condition for such an old toy."

The explanation got the Ultimate Life Form curious, "Anything else you know about it?"

"Well, the entire time the doll has been around, it was owned by the family of the previous owner. The doll had been passed down generation after generation. Each new generation had greatly enjoyed playing with her but that's what puzzles me. Kids love dolls, I know, but the way it's talked about implies that they treat it like a person."

"This sweet little thing's been here all this time? It's so sad for such a cutie little doll to wind up," the blonde girl said in a sad tone right as her face brighten with determination and happiness. "I would like to buy it!"

"Okay, Miss. The doll costs fifteen dollars," the old woman said right as Shadow handed the money right into her hands as Mana holds the doll. "And who knows? Maybe you'll discover the secret people have kept hidden all these years."

"What of the items in the storage room?"

"Just tell the guys to come down the next chance they get, sonny," the old shopkeeper said with a smile to Shadow. "I always ask for their opinion whenever I get new goods in. Quite a few times some major problems came about from one old item that happened to contain a violent demon or something and I want to make sure I know what's in my shop before it hits the streets."

"We'll be sure to do so, ma'am," Mana smiled to the woman with a smile as she cuddled the baby sized doll closer to her chest. "This little dear's so cuddly and adorable! I'll be sure to take good care of her, Miss."

The woman smiled at the young girl's words as she spoke, "Thank you, Missy. Be sure to take real good care of your little girl."

Shadow nodded to the female as he turned to Mana while taking her hand, "Okay, let's go see the Ghostbusters. Perhaps they can answer the riddle of the doll. I do seem to sense something odd about it. It doesn't appear dangerous though."

"That's for sure," the blonde female giggled as she cuddled her new gift more. "This dear's just too darling to ignore otherwise I'd be moving away from it like I would do with the Negaplasm. But let's go on, Shadow."

They couple exited the shop and head towards the Ghostbuster's main Office, which is an old fire station building near around the corner. As both Mana and Shadow entered inside, they could see antics of a certain man and ghost at work. A man named Peter Venkman and a ghost named Slimer.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The green ghost in question responded by taunting and sticking its tongue at Peter right before phasing through the wall leaving green slime on the wall.

"GRRRR!" was all that Peter could respond as Shadow chuckled at the sight.

"What's the matter Venkman? Slimer steal a burger?"

The Ghostbuster glared at the black hedgehog right as he spoke very annoyed, "Cram it, Spikey! For your information that ugly little slimeball was wearing the shirt I was gonna put on for my date tonight! Have you any idea the cost Dry Cleaners charge to get ectoplasm out of fabric?"

"Uh, well, I wouldn't know, Peter. Hehehehehehe," Mana spoke with a nervous chuckle as she cradled her new doll.

It was then that Peter took his attention toward the doll in question and made a face, "Hey, what the heck is that ugly thing? Looks like one of the possessors we busted back in '91 at the museum."

That was when Janine, the secretary of the Ghostbusters, entered the room with a glare aimed at Peter's direction, "Peter! That doll isn't ugly! I think it's cute! Where did you get it, Mana?"

Mana gave a motherly glare to Peter right as she answered to the red haired woman, "I've found this little sweetie right at the antique shop right on our way here. I just saw this little deary sitting on the shelf looking all lonely so I just have to have it!"

It was right then that female blonde noticed a small tag right under the toy's left arm.

"Hey! There's a label here."

"It says, **My name is Ema**," Shadow reads the words on the tag.

"Aw, Ema's such a cute name. Very fitting," Janine gave a small smile at the child's toy.

"Yes, an unthreatening name is very fitting for something that can rip your face off. Have you ever seen _Child's Play_? You know, the movie with the evil possessed toy called Chuckie?"

The Ultimate Life form gave the off duty Ghostbuster an unapproved glance, "Don't you have a date, Venkman?"

"Fine! Just trying to save someone's life," was all Peter said as he marched up the stairs muttering to himself about hedgehogs and boson darts.

"Hmph! Peter's just being mean! If he makes one more comment on my little Ema, I'll have to dowse his spirits with water," Mana spoke with annoyance right as she turned towards the doll with her normal smile as she coddled it. "So you're name's Ema? Eeee! So fitting and cute too!"

Shadow could only chuckle at his girlfriend's antics as he turned to Janine, "We think there may be something magical at work in this case so we'd like to see Egon and Ray about it, Janine."

"Oh, of course!" the red haired secretary nodded as she turned towards the stairs, "Egon! Ray! Mana and Shadow are here!"

Few moments later, both Ray and Egon appeared right out of the stairway as they turned their attention towards strange but loving couple.

"Oh, hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Ray exclaimed.

"Excellent timing too," Egon added, "We just finished our routine maintance on the containment unit."

The female spellcaster giggled as she proudly showed off her new stuffed toy, "Heheheh. Look at what me and Shadow bought, guys! Her name's Ema and she's just a little sweetie!"

Both Ray and Egon looked at the little doll with a smile along with confusion.

"Hey! Nice doll there, kids!" Ray said.

"Heh, cute."

"I knew you'd think so, Egon," Janine said right as she turned to the Ghostbuster, "Oh by the way, they think there may be something odd about it."

This got the scientist's attention. "Really?" was what Egon said right as he scanned the doll with his PKE meter. "Hmm. There is something odd at work here. Whatever it is, it's not threatening however."

"Well, I think that she's darling!" Mana said while hugging the doll close like a baby. "Whatever it is, it seems to help give cheer to the kids that owned her in the past."

"Really?" Ray asked confused before nodding in thought. "Well, in that case there's no need to worry."

"I wish there were more dolls like this," Janine said as she snuggles close to Egon. "I'd like to have one for when Egon and I get around to having kids of our own."

"Ahem! Y-Yes. All in good time, Janine, don't worry."

That show of affection caused Shadow to raise an eyebrow as he asked, "So you two are...?"

Janine quickly answered with a smile as she spoke, "That's right! I finally got Egon to start going out with me. Took him 20 years."

"I'm really sorry about that, Janine, I truly am," Egon said while looking to the female red head. "Being of scientific mind, I put aside most abstract concepts, that includes love. Well, excluding love between family of course, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I do, Egon, and it's okay. I mean, a lot of the time in the past we were too busy to deal with this kind of thing. Hey, at least we're dealing with it now."

Mana could only giggle at the sight as she spoke while cradling the doll, "Now that's good! I can't wait for me and Shadow to get married so that we could have our own kids. For now, I'm happy holding this little baby doll here. Heh heh heh!"

"Anyway, time for that tour we promised," Ray said as he got everyone's attention. "We didn't show you much other than the containment unit in the past so we'll make good of it now."

"I'm all for it!" Mana exclaimed as she hugged the doll closer as she looked to Shadow with a smile. "Right my snuggle bunny?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Okay first stop should be upstairs," Ray said as he looked to the stairway. "The kitchen, living quarters, bedroom, and the lab are on the upper floor."

"Winston is currently in the lab helping with some adjustments to a new ghost trap," Egon said as he started to take the lead. "We'll show you what we made when we get there."

Mana only giggled as she held her new doll while taking Shadow's hand as she spoke, "Right, Egon! I can't wait to see what this tour would bring!"

The group heads upstairs to begin their tour. The new level leads to several rooms; namely Egon's lab, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the restroom, and the living quarters. To most people, it would appear to be like a normal recreation center.

"My lab is through here," Egon said as he turned to a man working at the lab. "Winston, how's the work coming?"

"Everything's looking good, Egon," Winston said while working on some type of machinery. "Then again, I don't know much about how these things work."

Egon looked on at the equipment right before he spoke, "Seems to be in working order."

"That's an awfully large ghost trap," Shadow said looking at the said large device.

"Heh heh heh. That's for sure, darling. Very interesting given the way they..." was what Mana said before she felt some movement near her chest where the doll currently is. "Hmm?"

"What's up, Mana?" Ray asked.

"Yeah anything wrong?" Winston inquired while looking to the young woman.

"Hmm...no, it's nothing," Mana said as she looked at the doll on her chest before shaking her head, "but I could've sworn that Ema moved."

"What?" Winston said as he looked at the child's toy. "You mean, the doll? How's that possible?"

Egon put up the PKE meter around the doll before saying, "I detected PKE traces in the fabric. Maybe whatever readings I got off Ema makes her a type of golem? An otherwise inanimate object brought to life by PK energy."

"It could be possible seeing that I sense good energy within this sweetie which explains the cuddly feeling. Heh heh heh!" Mana said right before noticing more movement from the doll. "Oh! There it goes again!"

"Fascinating. Can you tell me about the history of this toy?"

"The shopkeeper said the previous owner enjoyed it greatly," Shadow answered to Egon as he continued. "It's been in his family for generations, and each generation loved Ema."

Egon only thought for a moment before answering, "I think that I know what might be the cause of it."

"Oh? What is...?" was what Mana said before she noticed more movement from the doll, now more certain than ever about her doll's activity. "OH! Now I know for sure that she's moving!"

To prove Mana's words, the baby sized doll moved about more and turned her face to look around her surroundings. Not just looking to Mana, but everyone around as well.

"Wh-Whoa!" was all that Winston could say at the sight.

"Wow! This is great!" Ray smiled as he turned to Egon. "Egon, what brought her to life?"

"The nearest I can figure is that perhaps a sample of psychomagnatheric ectoplasm may have gotten onto her. Though the chance of that is extremely remote. The more likely explanation is that somewhere along the line, someone cast a spell on the original doll which brought the toy to life. It would explain the stories Mana and Shadow heard from the shopkeeper."

"Is that so? Well, that would explain..." was what Mana said before she noticed the living doll pulling on her shirt. "Oh? What is it deary?"

Ema silently points towards Egon as if curious about who he is. Mana could only smile at the gesture.

"Oh! It seems she wants to know who we all are guys," the female magician smiled while cuddling the little doll. "My name's Mana, cutie pie. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Shadow," the disguised black hedgehog said while the doll started to face away from him quickly in fright. "I may look scary but it's just an impression I want to give people that I don't like."

"I'm Dr. Egon Spengler. I am a scientist who specializes in the paranormal," the doctor said while turning to both Ray and Winston. "These are my colleagues Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemoore."

"Hi there, Ema!"

"You know, guys, I think I get why Ema's a real life Pinocchio," Winston said while thinking and looking to Ema. "Perhaps the first kid to own her might have been pretty lonely. Maybe her parents messed with a magic book, got lucky enough to avoid summoning a demon, and brought the doll to life so their kid would be happy."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Winston! And I'm so happy that she's here!" Mana exclaimed happily as she hugged Ema.

The little doll could only hug the young female magician back seeing as she cannot speak with no mouth. Of course, the moment did not last long as Slimer came into the scene and Ema started to look and point at the green slimy ghost.

"Oh Slimer, I suppose you managed to slip away from Peter?" Egon asked the blubbery green ghost.

"Uh-huh!" Slimer responded while noticing the living moving doll. "Who's this?"

"Slimer, this is Ema," Ray answered while introducing the stuffed toy. "She's Mana's new friend."

The green ghost could only smile given as he looks to the child-like doll, "Hi, Ema!"

Ema was a bit spooked at Slimer's appearance given that she snuggled closer to Mana in a shaky manner.

"Looks to me that she's a bit scared of ghosts, guys," the young female said while trying to sooth the childish doll.

"Hmm, like a child in every way it seems," Shadow said.

"Don't worry, Ema, Slimer's a nice ghost," Ray spoke up sounding cheerful for the little doll's sake.

"He's our team's mascot for one and he's helped us in research for a long time," Egon said while he and Winston looked to the doll's curious form. "Through him we are able to come up with new ways to deal with bad ghosts."

"He's also saved our lives many times over the years, so you got nothing to worry about."

"They're right, Sweetie. What they say is true," Mana said to the doll while she stroked Ema's hair. "Slimer's a really good friend of ours. Not to mention very funny and friendly too!"

Ema moved her unmoving face turned towards Slimer to look at him for a few moments. Then she started to wave her little arm to the ghost.

"Heh heh heh. Looks to me that Ema's saying hi to Slimer, guys." the blonde female said with a smile as the green ghost became confused at the doll's response.

"She can't tawk?"

"She **is** made of cloth," Egon said while looking to Ema curiously. "Chances are that even with the life force she has, it didn't provide anything along the lines of internal organs."

"Well, welcome to the family, Ema," Winston said with a smile. "We got a ton of friends, many of which are little kids themselves who'd love to play with you."

Ema could only tilt her head curiously before nodding her head quickly in excitement.

"She'll likely need to adjust," Shadow said while thinking a bit. "She probably hasn't played with anyone in a long time, seeing as how her last owner passed away a short time ago."

"Well little Emmy won't have to worry about that anymore," Mana said as she coddled the little doll in her arms while looking at her. "You'll really love them and they would like you too, sweetie. Sure, you would be a bit surprised but it would be a pleasant one none the less."

At those words, Ema moved around a bit in excitement as a child would when she sees a toy she wanted so much for her birthday.

"Heheheheh! Well, this was certainly an enlightening experience, Egon," Ray said with a chuckle to Egon. "This could help us in our research, especially with how we once toyed with the notion of having magic helpers to give us a hand around the lab."

"Indeed, but I don't think that it would be wise," Egon said to his friend. "You never know if such a thing would backfire. And we can't afford to hire more help around here anyway."

Mana could only cuddle and giggle at the child sized doll as she spoke to her, "You're going to be my very special baby doll from now on, Ema. Oh, how I wish that you could talk so that I could hear what you sound like, but I guess not everyone gets what they want."

Ema could only look to her "mother" with a curious gaze right as the female blonde noticed what she said and spoke, "O-Oh! Don't worry about it, Ema! I didn't mean to make you sad like that! I guess that I was just a bit too over excited was all. Of course, it might be cute if you would say my name or even call me, "mama" Emmy! But, I like you just the way you are!"

The living doll could only express her joy by suddenly wrapping her small clawed hands and arms around her adopted mother's shoulders, snuggling against her with joy.

Shadow could only chuckle at the scene as he spoke, "Well looks like, in a way, we both have our first child."

"Yaaaay!" was all that Slimer could say before he went to hug the living doll but realized his mistake too late as she is covered with green slime. "Oooops. Sowwy."

"Ah don't worry, Ema," Ray said while reassuring the slimed doll. "Slimer's body always does that when he comes in contact with anything. It'll wash off fairly easy."

It would be common for a normal little girl to be grossed out at being covered in ectoplasm. But for Ema, she seems rather unfazed as she goes to give Slimer a hug with Mana still holding onto her.

"Heh heh heh! Seems she doesn't mind at all, guys."

At this, Winston could only chuckle, "Heh, she certainly warmed up to Slimer in a hurry."

Of course, the sweet moment ended when Peter came into the room while in a very snazzy looking suit. "Hey guys, have you seen my other shi..." it was all that the man could say before he saw Ema moving in Mana's arms and panicked. "GAH! The bride of Chuckie!"

This of course did not bode well for Mana as she gave Peter a very motherly and hostile glare, "Do you really want to have ice down in your pants, Veckman?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I got a better idea, Mana. Don't waste your magic on him," Shadow said with a menacing looking grin as he turned toward Slimer. "Hey, Slimer, I saw a candy bar in Peter's sock."

"WHAT?"

"OH BOY!" And just like that, the green slimy ghost phased right into Peter's boots and caused him to dance in a humorous manner.

"UGH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Peter shouted as he continued to dance about the living quarters.

"Well, serves you right for making fun of my sweet little Emmy, Pete!" Mana said with laughter coddling the doll.

Ema would have laughed at the scene as well if not for the fact that the doll does not have the lungs to breathe like a child, let alone talk.

"Heh, don't mind Peter, Ema," Egon said to the living toy. "He's a nice person but you need to be used to him."

"Yeah, it's not really his fault that he's the way he is," Ray added while Winston scoffed a bit. "He also enjoys hanging out with kids."

"Heh, mostly to try to impress the ladies, but other than that yeah, Pete's good with kids."

Ema could only nod gently so as to the two men to let them know that she understood right as Mana spoke while cuddling her.

"That right, Deary. Just wait until the rest of the gang see you. They would absolutely love you!"

"Yes, they're sure to enjoy you a great deal," Shadow said, "We'll make sure you have all the friends you could want."

"Oh I nearly forgot," Egon spoke up as he got everyone's attention, "We never got to finish our tour."

"Yeah, Ema's little show really took us by surprise there." Ray added with a nod.

"Anyways this new trap is an improved version of an experimental trap I developed years ago called the Suer Slammer..." Egon began his lecture as Ema looked on like a curious child would despite not showing it on her face.

"Heheheh! This is going to be something don't you agree, darling?" Mana said to Shadow as she held onto Ema happily.

"Yeah, with all the unpleasantness we usually deal with, it's good to have a nice surprise for a change."

With that said, the tour for the odd loving couple continued at the Ghostbusters main headquarters while at the same time gaining a new daughter who would no doubt be a good ray of sunshine in their lives.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey sorry about the delay guys. I've just been having so much on my mind lately along with other problems that prevented me from updating for so long. Guess that's what happens with lack of inspiration. Anyways, I was meaning to put this up sooner but motivation wise, I'm dead as a stump not to mention that things keep getting in the way. Anyways, hope to hear a lot of reviews from you all and soon. Especially to new readers out there. Laters.

Maurice A. Nigma


End file.
